ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
The Vampire Chronicles Season Five
The Vampire Chronicles is the fifth season, that deals with Damien after refusing to kill Micholas, Meanwhile a new vampire arrives in the city, and causes havoc. 2012-2013 Cast Ian Somerhalder as Damien Salvatore- 23/23 Ben Barnes as Stephen Salvatore- 23/23 Nina Dorbrev as Lana Sampson- 21/23 Zoe Kravitz as Bonnie Clyde- 20/23 Recurring Emma Roberts as Carol Smith- 18/23 Idris Elba as Alerick Michaelson- 17/23 Naomi Watts as Detective Laura Smith- 15/23 Christian Bale as Micholas-2/23 Alison Mack as Caroline Anderson- 2/23 Sam Wither as Tyler Summers ( Final Season)- 4/23 Stephen Amell as Fenris- 7/23 Episodes # Damien and Lana, continue their vacation, but Lana begins to want to go back to New York, as her Freshman year of college starts soon, Back in New York City, Stephen meets Carol Smith, a new student, at their college, Alerick Michaelson captures her, and Stephen must team up with Micholas, to save her. # Damien returns, and finds out about strange murders, where people are seen mutilated, Caroline Anderson arrives, to work on the case, # Lana and Carol begin catching up, but Lana finds out why she arrived, A vampire named Aaron resurfaces and goes to Damien for a favor, Stephen gets a call from his ex girlfriend from 1863. # Lily Danvers (Olivia Wilde) tells Stephen, that she needs his help, Damien begins to not trust her, when he discovers more murders, done by her, In Flashbacks to 1863, Stephen and Lily, begin dating. # Bonnie returns, from stopping her father, but gets captured by a rouge military operation, Damien and Stephen infiltrate the Organization to find her. # Damien sets out to take Tyler, on a Road trip, Lana gets attacked by a student at their college, and Stephen investigates the encounter. # A rouge Were-Wolf begins killing more people, and Tyler must stop Damien from tracking him down, Tyler is forced to knock out Damien, Tyler gets assistance from Bonnie, Caroline, and Stephen, to stop her. # "Legacies Rising"- Micholas meets Tyler, and Caroline, Damien discovers that Alerick has returned and gets the help of Silas despite Bonnie's objection, Damien and Stephen both agree that Tyler, should live in Los Angeles with Caroline, Micholas, and Silas. # Damien gets consoled by Lana, to act as a secret Santa for children, Stephen decides to ask out Carol, during a Christmas party, Alerick stakes Damien, and leaves him for dead. In The end, The Black Eyed Peas performs their hit single Time Of My Life. # Two Months, later Stephen searches for his brother, and goes to Bonnie for help, Meanwhile Carol persuades Lana, to help her investigate murders done, by a serial killer, but Lana begins to think about Damien. # Carol investigates, a new Super-Human criminal with the power to alter appearances, When she get's kidnapped, Damien and Stephen race to save her, Alerick pursues Bonnie, in ressurecting his dead wife. # Carol's mother, Detective Laura Smith investigates gruesome murders that looks like a vampire killed them, Damien offers his help, but Laura shuts him out, Stephen and Bonnie feel conflicted when they have a major decision about helping Alerick. Flashbacks, reveal Damien's relationship with Laura. # Bonnie resurrects Alerick's wife, but when she escapes, Stephen and Bonnie must look for her, Meanwhile Damien and Lana, head to California to visit Lana's Grandparents. # When Damien returns, he chastises Stephen for trusting Alerick, Bonnie gets Carol's help to find out how to defeat Alerick, but their plan goes haywire when Alerick knocks out Carol, and captures Lana, Damien calls an old friend for help, As Lana awakens she becomes a vampire. # Damien, Bonnie, Stephen, and Carol launch a rescue mission, and infiltrate Alerick's base, but faces a breakthrough when they discover that Lana is a Vampire. # Lana faces side-effects from becoming a Vampire, and Damien seeks Bonnie's help, Meanwhile Stephen gets an interesting offer from an old friend, ( Stephen Amell ). # Fenris, reveals to Damien and Stephen that he knows how to kill Alerick, and to do so they must find an ancient stake, Meanwhile Bonnie tries to help Lana control her new abilities, after she accidentally kills someone. # Fenris leads Damien and Stephen to kill Alerick but, Alerick is revealed to have his own Vampire army, Meanwhile Lana reveals her vampire abilities to Carol, when she gets attacked at her dorm. # Alerick begins murdering innocent people, and Stephen tells Damien that they need to find a way to stop him, Damien asks Bonnie to investigate Fenris, and is shocked when he learns that Fenris is in league with Alerick, Damien is forced to kill Fenris when he mentions about killing Lana, Alerick infects more people with the Vampire virus. # A man infected with the Vampire virus, begins attacking innocents, Damien persuades Lana, that he is beyond saving. Stephen comes up with a plan to defeat him, but faces a major challenge when Lily reveals her deception, Lana and Lily battle on top of a building, and Lily is about to kill Lana, until Stephen zooms and knocks her out. # Stephen and Damien interrogate Lily about Alerick's plan. Bonnie discovers that Fenris is really alive and that Damien had faked Fenris's death so that he could infiltrate Alerick's coven. # Stephen reveals to Lana, Damien's plan to go undercover as apart of Alerick's coven, Damien is hired by Alerick to head back to New York, and kill Fenris, Stephen must fight Damien, before he completes his mission. # Alerick sets out to change more humans into Vampires, Damien reveals his deception and fights Alerick, Alerick jumps out of the plane, leaving Damien. Damien arrives and tells Stephen Alerick's plan to destroy the city, Damien, Bonnie, Stephen, Fenris, Lana and Carol unite to stop Alerick and his forces while backed by Fenris's pack of werewolves, Damien kills Alerick, after stabbing him with an ancient stake. In The End, Bonnie reveals to Damien about a Vampire cure, which could potentially cure him and Lana. Category:The Vampire Chronicles Category:Seasons Category:CW Shows